The invention is related to the control valve unit for mixing and transporting cold and hot water, a novel cartridge-type control valve unit, especially within the improving structure of the control unit and cartridge unit.
The common cartridge types of control valve units for hot and cold water consist of two overlapping ceramic plates and a cartridge cover connected to an extending outward control rod. Generally speaking, the entire structure of the control vavle is mounted on the control unit of the water tap as well as divides the inlet pipe of hot and cold water and connects the outlet of a water tap by the preset water flow opening on the cartridge bottom, and is further capable of mixing and transporting hot and cold water.
The cartridge has one fixed disc and one movable disc. The later one is driven by a control rod and moves on the fixed disc, which is positioned over the two water flow inlet openings, which may connect to pipes of hot and cold water, and an additional water flow outlet to transport water to the outlet. Also, the movable disc may match the fixed disc to provide the mixed space and alternately, to connect either one or two inlets to the outlet. However, with the inlets and outlet connecting through the overlapping plate, it is difficult to provide an ideal volume and avoid a deficient mixture of cold and hot water. Although someone has improved the disc to be a larger diameter in order to enlarge the inlet or outlet of water flow, the fixed specification and the size of general cartridges fail to further enlarge the diameter.
Also, due to being subjected to different installations, the specifications of water taps and the water feeding control valves of water taps vary accordingly in their requirement, for instance, among some control units of water taps, distances between the control valve device and the inlets or outlet often have more than two different spacings or lengths. The connecting pipe of the conventional control valve is a monobloc casting as well as being equipped under the cartridge, then the manufacturer should open various sets of cartridge molds to produce similar products which will increase additional costs.